


illusion

by farthendur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: “Sir. This is for children only,” a voice startles Johnny just as he raises his camera. He looks up to see one of the party center attendants giving him a stern look.“I’m-- I’m the photographer.”“And this chair is still only for children, please move somewhere else.”or; Kun and Johnny forego dinner in favor of more pleasant activities after a long day.





	illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gashinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gashinas/gifts).



> Based on the prompt "Sir. This is for children only."  
> WARNING for mild breathplay and mild rope play.
> 
> THANK YOU TO BRU FOR THE PROMPT AND ENCOURAGEMENT I AM SO THRILLED TO BE POSTING JOHNKUN FFFF
> 
> UNDER NO CONDITIONS MAY THIS FIC OR ANY PART OF IT BE REUPLOADED OR COPIED ANYWHERE ELSE.

It’s a warm Saturday and this birthday party center is too stuffy, what with all the kids running around and the questionable AC. The smell of pizza taunts Johnny’s nose.

He shifts his butt on the tiny plastic chair and lifts his camera to snap another photo. A few feet from him, a gaggle of kids sit with bated breaths, eyes following Kun’s hands closely as he performs yet another odd trick. He’s already pulled the bunny out of the hat and done a number of box and card tricks, so what could be next? Johnny tries not to think about the stack of essays waiting to be graded at home. At least Kun looks as handsome as ever in his “Mr. Qian” get up. 

“Sir. This is for children only,” a voice startles Johnny just as he raises his camera. He looks up to see one of the party center attendants giving him a stern look.

“I’m-- I’m the photographer.”

“And this chair is still only for children, please move somewhere else.”

Johnny gets up with a sigh, deciding against arguing with an overworked attendant. He swipes some frozen jackfruit from the fruit tray and goes to crouch on the other side of the magical spectacle so he can take more photos.

 

*

 

It’s good to finally be home on a warm Saturday night with take out in hand.

While Kun unloads their groceries into the fridge and pantry, Johnny gets ready for a shower. He’s down to his boxers, grabbing a clean towel from the wardrobe, when Kun enters and lets out a little whistle. Johnny grins at him.

“You have a very sexy back, Mr. Suh,” Kun says, dragging a hand down Johnny’s rippled back as he passes by him.

“Thanks, I try to keep myself in shape for you, Mr. Suh,” Johnny replies. 

Kun laughs and rolls onto their bed with a sigh. Johnny turns around and pins him with a look. He bites his lip and hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers.

“Ohhh,” Kun says, pleased, mirroring Johnny’s little smile.

His husband sways his hips a little while pushing his underwear down his muscled thighs, then, once Kun has gotten a good eyeful of Johnny’s crotch, he turns and sticks out his ass a bit and Kun hoots, loving the view. His dick twitches in his pants and he gets an idea.

“Hey,” he says and Johnny throws him an innocent look over his shoulder, still biting his lip. “Wanna shower together?”

The steam, the hot water hitting their bodies, the delightful grind of their fronts together, the way they nip at each other’s lips all gets them nice and bothered and hungry for more, and honestly - fuck dinner. Who needs to eat? Who need sustenance when you’ve got your sexy ass husband in your arms and you both want to bone each other into oblivion?

Johnny’s back hits the mattress and Kun is on him a moment later, after discarding the wet towel. Johnny throws his arms around his neck, buries his fingers in his hair as their lips slide together. Kun’s hand is digging into his thigh, gripping him with relentless possession. There’s so much fire in Kun’s eyes when he pulls back, and Johnny can’t wait for what’s to come.

They shift and Kun makes himself comfortable leaning on a pillow, pulling Johnny between his legs. And Johnny knows his place, so he gladly brings his knees closer and lowers his cheek to rest on Kun’s thigh. He looks up at his husband with almost calm innocence, expectation. Seeing Kun from this angle is delightful, and Johnny’s own erection is rock hard and leaking between his legs, twitching when Kun brings a warm hand to cup his cheek. His thumb brushes Johnny’s lips. Johnny’s toes curl and uncurl, his groin area tingles.

“Make me feel good, baby,” Kun commands, softly.

Johnny needs no further prompting.

The first few licks are to Kun’s balls, broad strokes of Johnny’s tongue, until Kun hums in pleasure. Johnny closes his eyes and breathes him in and moves up just a bit, nudges Kun’s cock with his nose from where it’s resting in the crook of Kun’s hip, then laves his tongue all the way up to the tip where along with the clean taste of Kun’s skin, he tastes hot precum and he moans and keeps going until he’s gotten Kun’s cock nice and wet. He closes his lips around the tip and plays with it with his tongue, looking up at his partner.

Kun looks as stunning as always, looking down at him. There’s a blush in his cheeks and his lips are parted and red. Knowing what Kun sees, Johnny naked and folded over with his dick in his mouth, excites Johnny even more and he opens his mouth more and takes him deeper.

A couple more eager bobs later and Kun’s cock is filling his throat. Johnny takes him with practiced ease. HIs eyes are closed, he’s making sure his senses aren’t overwhelmed while he’s got the lovely stretch of his throat and lips to focus on. Kun’s hand is on the side of his face again, appreciative and guiding, and Johnny is so happy to lean in to the touch.

“ _ Fuck _ , babe, you’re good,” Kun breathes, pushing his head further down just sightly. He knows what Johnny can do and wants to push him right up to his limits.

Johnny bobs some more, in and out, wet little sounds as he goes and hums to himself and drools all over Kun’s cock. Kun is rewarding him with a strong hand in his hair and a stream of groans and curses, so Johnny goes faster, ignores the sore sparks in his jaw. 

The next time he takes Kun down his throat, his husband pushes him further down and he gags a little, but his throat just spasms right around Kun’s shaft and Kun moans loudly, pushing him harder, until his lips are at the base. Kun pinches his nose then and a wave crashes through Johnny’s head, blurs his hearing. He presses his eyes shut and tears spill down his cheeks as his throat spasms and spasms, until Kun finally lets him up, mere seconds later, and Johnny chokes for air, sputtering through Kun’s praises of  _ Good boy, you took it so well _ .

Not a moment later, he has the crown of Kun’s gorgeous cock sliding along his tongue to the back of his mouth again. He’s trying his best not to be too sloppy and keep his teeth out of the way, but he’s getting a bit overwhelmed, just how Kun likes him, so it’s okay, it’s perfectly fine, and he squeezes his eyes closed again while Kun slides into his throat. Johnny opens his eyes when Kun’s fingers pinch his nostrils shut again and he’s such a glorious sight with his eyes swimming in tears and his face red and his cheeks wet and his mouth full of cock, Kun is in love and forever grateful to the universe for giving him this, this man, this marriage, this love.

“I know, baby,” Kun comforts. “I know, it’s too big, isn’t it?”

Johnny’s eyes are pleading, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, but he’s not giving a sign to stop, used to it, trained, proud of what he can do for his husband.

When Kun finally lets him up, Johnny gasps and coughs, holding on to Kun’s hand so tightly his knuckles are white. Kun’s other hand soothes his jaw and strokes his cheek, until he leans in to kiss Johnny’s pained lips and whisper more praises against them,  _ You’re so pretty with a dick in your mouth, Johnny, I love you so much, baby, you’re so good, _ and Johnny nods and wants more, so he goes back to licking and suckling more gently, letting his jaw rest before - before maybe asking for more, maybe Kun will fuck his mouth nice and good with Johnny’s head pressed into the mattress, maybe-- 

“Baby,” Kun gasps out. Johnny pauses with the tip in his mouth and meets Kun’s warm, loving eyes. He brushes his tongue right against the slit just to make Kun gasp again, just to feel his fingers tighten in his hair. “Baby, why don’t you tell me how much you love me?”

Johnny swallows, suddenly beside himself with a rush of hot arousal. They do this sometimes. At first it seemed kind of silly and like maybe it probably wouldn’t really work, but it did. Johnny loves what it does to his mind. And in this moment, he’s more and more in love with Kun as he watches him framed in the soft light of their bedside lamps. 

He clears his throat and licks his lips, gets some more air into his lungs.

He licks at the tip of Kun’s cock.

He rests it on his lips and says, “I always think of you in colors...the smell of coffee as you so proudly make it for me, the perfect sunlight spilling in through the window…”

Kun’s heart does a leap at the imagery, but also at the way Johnny’s lips move against him. By the time he gets to “sunlight spilling in…”, he’s taken the entire crown into his mouth and his words are mumbles. He keeps trying to talk, to recite his love and adoration for his husband as he takes him deeper.

_ I miss you even when you _

_ are beside me. _

His tongue tickles, the vibrations send shivers through Kun’s body.

_ I dream of your body _

_ even when you are sleeping _

_ in my arms. _

No actual words come out of Johnny’s mouth, it’s all strained mumbles, but he’s trying his best. Kun is mesmerized as always, fingers tightening in his hair. Johnny’s trying not to blink too much, teary eyes looking up at him as he struggles to get words out, but Kun’s cock is going deeper and deeper. Kun lets out a long moan, the vibrations making his squirm and bringing him closer to the edge.

_ The words I love you _

_ could never be enough. _

Johnny almost chokes and pulls back an inch, lips stretched so perfectly. He’s finished his task. His cock throbs and he’s using all his might to stop himself from touching it.

Kun traces the seam of his partner’s mouth with a thumb, catching his breath.

“Perfect,” he says. His entire body is on fire with little pin prickles. He lets Johnny pull off and runs a thumb through the slobber on his chin. “I’m gonna fuck you now,” he informs and Johnny feels himself clench on nothing.

Kun sits up and moves down the bed and Johnny drops on his back immediately. Before he knows it, Kun yanks his legs open and pushes his knees up and Johnny wants to moan, but he’s just turned on stupid and can’t make a sound. Kun’s hands are on Johnny’s ankles as he admires him laying there, all spread and exposed for his taking. Once upon a time Johnny would be nervous and uncomfortable and babbling something lame to cover up his shyness, but not now, not all these years later. Now, feeling Kun’s fingers on his ankles gives him an idea.

“Babe?” he starts, but he feels like he needs permission to ask for it, even though he doesn’t.

Kun is kind and benevolent.

“Yes, princess?”

“Can we use the rope?”

Kun grins, fingers stroking his partner’s ankles.

“I love your mind.”

Some time later and Johnny lets his head fall back against the pillow as he takes it all in, the sensation of being so completely open and at Kun’s mercy. His ankles spread wide, tied to the bedposts with practiced, loving knots, his wrists bound together and hanging above his head. Kun’s fingertips are ghosts on Johnny’s hard length and he trembles.

“Baby, you’re beautiful,” Kun says so genuinely and Johnny blinks up at him, manages an affected smile.

Kun runs his fingers over the knots, over Johnny’s skin, his taut muscles. Johnny still trembles like a leaf.

Kun leans in over him and kisses him deeply. He reaches down and begins to work on Johnny’s entrance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter/com/johnxuxi).
> 
> The poem is by Christopher Poindexter and you can find the full length [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BcaRrAsn3fu/?utm_source=ig_embed).


End file.
